plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Krayoxx
Krayoxx is a fusion between 2 plants, Kray and Oxx. The fusion happened at birth, and scientists began testing imidiently. The fusion has been deemed "Unstable" becuase of its almost random nature. She can travel through dimensions at will due to a dose of radioactivity during the incident. She could be compared to a pet, more from the feline family. The experiment made Krayoxx extremely strong, because of accidental overdoses. Now she has almost 2.5x the strength of normal plants. They also lied about the experiment, saying it was a forced fusion mishap, when in reality they were scared about giving her Dark Powers. |-|Krayoxx = Appearence Krayoxx has 2 heads that both share similar likings, but normally depict different personallities. Both heads depict those of a Cats but with scales under the thick fur. The heads have cat like ears that become green as they get to the top. Krayoxx's fur is a Gray. Her nose is pink and her eyes change color depending on her mood. Her neck has the same fur color as her head, except it has a white oval in the middle. Her body is that of a dragons, with scales under thick fur that has a gray, red, and Bracken Green tone to it. Krayoxx has 4 paws normally, but can summon another one at will. The paws are that of a cats with a soft feel to them. Same colors as the heads. Her tail is a defense mechanism. It can spike up to deal massive damage, but normally it serves as a soft pillow. Her back is almost identical to the tail, just that it is blood red. She has a gem on her chest that can alter the world surrounding her and can summon certain weapons on certain body parts. Stats Health: 10,000 Speed: Almost Instant Evade: Extreme Damage: Immense (100 NDS) Defense: Extremely High Emotions This is the chart of Emotion - Eye Color *Happy - Green *Angry - Red *Sad - Blue *Dark - Purple (+ Aura) *Loving - Pink *Lust - Purple *Evil - Blood Red *Fear - Light Purple *Disgust - Dark Green *Sympathy - Pink (+ Aura) *Drunk - Brown Abilities Tail Whip Whips the opponent with her spiked tail. Damage : '''100DMG '''Effect : Bleed (5DMG every 2 seconds until treated) Back Slam Slams her opponent with her spiked back. Damage : '''150DMG '''Effect : '''Extreme Bleeding (10DMG every second until treated) Quotes "I've always had a thing for him though" - Krayoxx (Talking about Sappy) Personality Krayoxx is normally calm and cat like. Cuddly and friendly, and just wants to make her current playmate happy. But a sudden trigger action can cause Krayoxx to go insane. This mixed with her immense strength can prove very dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. Likes Cuddling, Feeling Lust, and killing. Dislikes Rainbows. Equipment Unknown Gallery Coming Soon Records Unknown Resistances *Fight *Water *Dark Weakness Her Dark Magic can screw with her mind, causing her to damage her self occasionally. Trivia *Krayoxx's name is based off of the drug used in the experiment, that gave her Dark Powers. |-|Kray & Oxx = Appearence Kray Kray is a light gray kitten with a light gray gem on her tail. She has blue eyes and can spike up her tail. Her gem can create objects from at will. Oxx Oxx is a dark gray kitten with a dark gray gem on his tail. He has dark yellow eyes and can spike up his back. His gem can manipulate the world around him. Stats Health: 5,000 (Both) Speed: Rabbit's Foot Evade: Extreme Damage: Enraged (50DMG Both) Defense: Extremely High (Both) Abilities Tail Whip (Kray) Whips the opponent with her spiked tail. '''Damage : '''65DMG '''Effect : Bleed (5DMG every 2 seconds until treated) Back Slam (Oxx) Slams his opponent with his spiked back. '''Damage : '''75DMG '''Effect : '''Extreme Bleeding (10DMG every second until treated) Quotes "We can't be doing this again! The world around us is being destroyed!" - Kray (Yelling at Oxx, who is causing problems while the Vyruzz is attacking) "I'm going to kill you all one day!" - Oxx (Talking to himself/Puff Zombie) Personality Kray Kray acts like a cuddly kitten. She can get stressed at times, but she can keep her anger in check. She only attacks when needed, and never attacks Oxx. Oxx Oxx is a dark and angry kitten. He get's angry almost all the time, and when he's not he's doing something he enjoys, which is rare. He attacks whenever and will even kill Kray once in a while because of her outlook on everything, being calm. Likes Cuddling, Feeling Lust, and killing. Dislikes Rainbows. Equipment Unknown Gallery Coming Soon Records Unknown Resistances *Fight *Water *Dark Weakness Oxx's Dark Magic can screw with his mind, causing him to damage himself occasionally. Trivia *They're names derive from "Chaos." : Kray = Cha ; Os = Oxx. Category:Non-PVZ Category:Puffy's Non-PVZ Category:Characters Category:Puffy's Characters Category:Owned by Puffy Category:Cat Category:Gems